Morning of Eternal Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Love is very powerful and beautiful. When it comes to these two half-sisters, their love is nothing more than eternal. ONE-SHOT, YURI


**Morning of Eternal Love**

 **Pairing: Kokoro x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's another Dead or Alive story for you all~! Honestly, I don't know why I'm getting into this series now. But I'm enjoying it~!**

 **So, here's another sisterly love story between Kokoro and Helena. Enjoy~!**

The sun shines brightly from the clear blue sky. Birds are chirping and light wind blows, making the trees sway. The sun's rays reach a wonderful apartment and through the window of a room on top of a large bed where two beautiful girls lay. One woman with blonde hair shuffles a bit, sits up and stretches her arms while yawning a little. She rubs her eyes to clear her vision when she feels the bed shift a bit. The blonde woman turns her head to see a dark haired girl sleeping soundly next to her. She smiles and gently strokes her hair.

"Kokoro," she whispers. "My sweet, sweet sister."

The raven haired girl moans a little as she turns her body, facing up with her sleeping face, making the French woman blush. Kokoro then slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is her blonde lover looking down at her, smiling.

"Helena…I mean…Onee-sama?" Kokoro whispers.

"Morning, my sweet," Helena says softly as she kisses her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Same here. All because I was sleeping with you, my love."

Kokoro sits up a little and gently caresses her older half-sister's cheek. "Helena, I mean…Onee-sama…I…um…"

Helena shakes her head as she gently puts her finger on her younger half-sister's lips. "It's okay. We're together now. That's all that matters."

Kokoro blushes while nodding and wraps her arms around Helena. "Oh, Onee-sama…I love you."

" _Je t'aime aussi mon amour_ (I love you, too, my love)."

Helena gently strokes her younger half-sister's hair once again while kissing her on the forehead. Then, the French woman pulls away, tips Kokoro's chin and kisses her on the lips. This time, the kiss lasts longer than the last two. Kokoro immediately returns the kiss, hugging her beloved half-sister a bit tighter. She doesn't want to let go of her, nor want to end this wonderful moment. The two lovers kiss and kiss like there's no tomorrow with their bodies moving about. They are wearing nothing but their underwear on after their love making session last night. Helena gently pushes Kokoro on the bed and climbs on top of her while caressing her cheek. The raven haired girl blushes deeply from this as she stares at her beloved's eyes for what it seems like minutes. None of them move a muscle. They are too busy gazing at each other's eyes lovingly nor they care if minutes went by quickly.

Helena takes the first move and leans in to kiss her half-sister again. Kokoro is surprised by this quick move on her, but returns the kiss nevertheless. She wraps one arm around Helena's waist while the other is around her neck. The kiss deepens and soft moans are heard from both of them while bodies move about. Large breasts press against each other from each movement while the kiss still goes until they have to pull away to regain oxygen. Helena and Kokoro stare at each other lovingly once again.

"Kokoro…"

"Onee-sama…"

Helena kisses her on the lips once more and pulls away. "Let's promise each other something."

"What is it?"

"I promise that from this day onward, we'll be together forever."

Kokoro giggles as she returns the kiss. "Onee-sama, that promise is already fulfilled. Because…" She leans in towards her. "Our love will always be eternal."

Helena smiles and nods. "Of course, dear. Silly me."

The two kiss again passionately. For both Helena and Kokoro, they know in their hearts that their love is eternal. Eternal and beautiful.

* * *

 **A/N: Forgive me for this short one-shot, but that's all I can come up with. Hope you like it~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
